


Scion(s)

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aromantic, Arospec Gil-galad, Friendship, Gen, Second Age, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: “Should not the Scion of Kings beget more scions in his own right?” Elrond teased. “Though I suppose you’d have to find a suitable woman to involve in the equation.”
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anna's A-spectrum Anthology





	Scion(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/gifts).



> This is a repost from my Hobbit/LOTR drabble collection; I'm moving my Silm stuff out of that fic. I will also be reposting the comments from those chapters so I can preserve them.
> 
> Prompted from an [aromantic writing prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/189731665547/aro-writing-prompts): Gil-galad + "self-acceptance" and "friendship."

“Should not the Scion of Kings beget more scions in his own right?” Elrond teased. “Though I suppose you’d have to find a suitable woman to involve in the equation.”

Gil-galad rolled his eyes. “You know I have no interest in such things.”

Elrond laughed. “I am only jesting! And yet, your single status has broken the hearts of many an elven-maid, and not a few elven-lords.”

“I did not know there were very many elven-lords left,” Gil-galad said dryly.

“There’s plenty if you know where to look,” Elrond said with a smirk. “At least, there’s plenty who claim such heritage!”

“Since their claims are likely as dubious as my own, I shall leave them in peace,” Gil-galad quipped. “But it has been a long time since I doubted my decision to remain unwed, and your friendship is better than any elflings running about my feet would be!”

Elrond laughed, but suddenly a shadow passed across his face. “Something tells me you shall be the last High King, anyway. You needn’t bring an heir into the world only for them to find sorrow.”

“Don’t speak so darkly,” Gil-galad chided. “We do not know it will be so—and besides, I need not have a child to have an heir, not when a king’s brother stands before me ready to rule should he need to.”

Elrond didn’t meet his eyes. “No,” he said softly. “If you perished, which you surely will not, I would not take up the crown. I want a quieter life.”

“Not _too_ quiet, I hope,” Gil-galad said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “For a standard-bearer may also act as herald in a time of need.”

Elrond smiled again, all melancholy vanishing as quick as it had come. “So long as you allow me to grant you a new title each time!”

Gil-galad groaned good-naturedly. “Let’s leave that to Pengolodh,” he said, shaking his head. “I have more than enough names already!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/189748509187/i-dont-know-if-youre-still-accepting-the-aro).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
